Project: Evolution
by What-Up-Fishes
Summary: 50 years ago, a group of scientists began Project: Evolution. Started by a man with a great vision for the future of Human and Pokemon, he had ordered his scientists and researchers to study the genes of the two species. Years later, their work has been perfected. Now under the control of his Daughter, the Project has made the first two successful Pokemon and Human hybrids...
1. Prologue

**Wow, it's been a while since I've written anything on here. Well I'm back from my "vacation". This story is a fanfiction adaption of a Pokemon Roleplay that started in April 2012 on the Bulbagarden Forums. This story will be containing almost nothing but OCs, so don't expect Red to pop out of nowhere and start a fight. Anyway, enjoy my bad/okay/acceptable/good/amazing writing.**

* * *

Prologue

"Aaron!" A young girl shouted over to a boy in the distance. He had heard the girl's cheerful call and turned his head. She was taller than the last time they met, but it was to be expected, considering that they hadn't seen each other in several years. She stood at around the height of 5'8", her bright red hair was tied back in a long ponytail, revealing the blue eyes that her hair would normally cover if it weren't kept back.

"Lilith! It's been forever!" He called back. The two of them ran towards each other, ignoring the citizens of Striaton City that they bumped into. Upon finally meeting, they both curled their hands into fists and bumped them. Aaron was two inches taller than his cousin; his eyes were a dark brown and his shaggy light brown hair covered a bit of his eyes.

"I'm SO glad that you made it, I thought I would have to spend this summer by myself again. It's been, what, seven years since your last visit? You're finally taller than me." Lilith happily said. Her cousin smiled back,

"And you seem so much shorter too! Hey, where are Uncle Sam and Aunt Evelyn- err, your parents?" Aaron asked.

"They've got to be around here somewhere…" She looked among the groups of people, trying to spot them. Lilith got a glance of a head with black hair; it had to be her father, which meant her mother wasn't too far behind. The girl grabbed her cousin's wrist and took him along with her to meet up with the rest of the family. The two had approached a tall dark haired man with glasses, who was somewhere in his mid-forties,

"Aaron, it's great to see you again!" The man gave his Nephew a short and friendly hug. Sam wasn't as enthused as his daughter, he had frequently talked with his brother via computer camera, and Aaron had occasionally joined the conversation from Johto for a short-lived minute or two, he was more used to him.

"Hey," A woman's voice said from behind Sam, "Don't I get a hug?" she jokingly laughed. The woman was nearly identical to Lilith; they were mother and daughter after all. Evelyn had long red hair and almost vibrant blue eyes; she appeared to be slightly younger than her husband. The woman gently wrapped her arms around the boy.

"It's nice to see all of you again, too." Aaron said. Lilith now realized her chance to continue talking to him about what they could hopefully do together in the City.

* * *

The room was lit by a single bright light, illuminating the gray concrete walls and floor. A man in a sterilized white lab coat stood in the room with a tray of syringes. Each of them was labeled with the numbers 571, 448, 601, 376, 475, 197, and 609. In front of him, were seven teenagers, all of them strapped to an operating table, unconscious. The man grabbed the needle labeled 601, and injected the substance into the seventeen year old boy with the same number written on his arm. The transformation began to take effect, slowly tearing his flesh and growing in steel skin. He began to scream in pain, feeling the shredding of his bones and skin all throughout his body. The man held another syringe, and did the same to the boy next to him. Then next was a girl, then another two boys. All of them had started as agitated grunts, which grew into irritated moans, and eventually into painful screaming like the first subject.

The man was left to do the youngest two, a boy and a girl aged around fourteen years old. To his right was a bulletproof window, made for the scientists to observe and document the changes in behavior and appearance of the subjects. Behind the window were a middle aged couple, one was tall with dark hair, and the other was shorter with bright red hair,

"Sam… I'm worried…" Evelyn said quietly to her Husband, "The rest of the children are in so much pain, as if they're going to die like every previous experiment… I don't want our daughter and nephew to die like that…" She gently placed her hand on the glass.

"It's going to be alright, sweetie. We, along with the rest of the scientists, have been perfecting this ever since we graduated college. That's nearly 20 years of research and striving towards perfection." Sam touched her shoulder, "They'll be completely fine."

The scientist in the room grabbed the last two syringes; he injected the one labeled 448 into Aaron, and had done the same to Lilith with the needle labeled 571. As all of the transformations took their process, the scientist took off his rubber gloves and walked out of the room. He beckoned two Grunts, which were the members who did most of the dirty work, to his position,

"Once the transformations are finished, take the subjects to containment unit A-1. If any of them happen to have died in the process, leave them to the lower ranked scientists to study. And if any of them happened to survive, report the news to Sandy." He ordered.

Evelyn watched as her own child's skin slowly faded to gray and her body transformed into a stronger build. It was fascinating and frightening. Who knew what the side-effects would be? What if Lilith and Aaron wouldn't survive? The mother stared patiently until the screams from the teenagers stopped.


	2. Waking in a New Body

**Alright, the next chapter is up. You might want to open up a tab to Bulbapedia just in case you aren't a Zoroark fanatic like me, and I'm starting to feel like Aaron is so far a Gary Stu...** **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Waking in a New Body

Her head ached, all she could hear was the loud and steady beat of her heart. Lilith felt like she had been hit in the forehead with a lead pipe and a frying pan at the same time. She placed her hand on her forehead and flinched, she had felt a bandage wrapped around it. This frightened her, thinking that something had happened that landed her in the hospital, and the hit was so hard that she couldn't remember it. Lilith's eyes struggled to open, both out of exhaustion and a twinge of fear of what she might see. Trying to calm herself down a bit, she tried to recollect the events of the previous day.

_Aaron,_ she thought, _He…he came to visit my family for two weeks. Then we… we…_ the part she had tried to recollect had been forgotten. _Okay, just skip that. All four of us had dinner, right? Then I just remember blacking out…_

It didn't make her any more relieved, only curious and paranoid. Lilith knew the only way to discover the truth was to open her eyes, and hopefully awaken to someone familiar at her side. Her eyelids lifted, and there was nothing but a gray concrete wall several feet in front of her. This only led to more confusion. She slowly began to sit up and took in her surroundings as she did so, but something wasn't right. Even though Lilith's vision was blurry, she could still make out a few shapes. In a bed that was a few feet away from hers was a blur of blue, black, and just a bit of yellow. The girl stared at her arms, hoping that there weren't any tubes sticking out of them. But her skin wasn't normal, it appeared to be dark gray, she had wanted to convince herself that it was only the room's lighting.

As her vision cleared up a little, she saw the number 571 written on her left arm. She was about to try rubbing it off, then she saw her hand.

What were once her fingers are now replaced by ruby red claws, she could still bend them like fingers, but the movement was more restricted. Lilith gasped and the speed of her heartbeat rocketed in the sudden panic. She quickly got to her feet and stood in the middle of the room, taking in the abrupt changes in her appearance. The teenager now had the body shape of an adult athlete, like the kind of women who are seen competing in the Olympics. Her skin was truly a dark gray; it had absolutely nothing to do with the room's lights, and her ears were long and pointed like Elvin ears. She saw that the numbers on her arm weren't just written on there, the mark was permanent, like the branding mark on a horse. Lilith's hair was a darker red, turning to black at the tips that stuck out, it was all tied back. It looked like the signature trait of only one Pokémon… Zoroark.

Now that she had seen all the changes to herself, the girl turned her gaze to the left, where she previously seen that strange blur or colors. This time, it was so much more detailed. It looked like a boy with blue skin wearing a black mask to cover his eyes. His hair was shaggy and blonde; the same cream colored fur covered his torso. There were small silver spikes sticking out of his two hands and chest, and four black appendages on his head. The boy's ears were long and pointed like Lilith's ears, and a blue tail protruded from his spine. What was most notable, were his legs. They were bent in such a way that they were similar to the hind legs of a dog or wolf.

_No… no… what's happened…_ The girl panicked, "Oh my god…" She began to hyperventilate, breathing so rapidly that she could only make a short, but extremely loud shriek. "AAH!" Lilith screamed. Her first instinct was to run straight out of the door and find help, and that's exactly what she tried to do. She shook the handle, but the door was locked. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she shouted. The girl made an attempt to break the door down herself out of desperation. With one blow, the door was immediately broken off of its steel hinges and sent flying into the wall.

The scientists in the hall were just as shocked by her sudden strength as Lilith was. One of the men and women in white lab coats instantly broke off running and pulled out an Xtransceiver,

"Call in the Hunters! Subject 571 is trying to break out!" he commanded whoever was on the other line. Hearing this, a sudden rush of anger flew over her mind and controlled her actions. With a newfound and inhuman speed, the girl caught up with the scientist in a matter of seconds and pinned him down to the floor.

"Subject!? What do you mean 'SUBJECT'!?" She demanded. The rest of the scientists ran up behind Lilith holding sedatives to save their co-worker, and her instincts kicked in. Suddenly, the girl's claws began to glow a bright red and she struck at them. Her Night Slash attack cut clean through the humans, leaving their bodies to bleed on the ground. Lilith turned back to her original target, and hit him with the same attack, killing him in the process.

The hybrid girl broke off into a sprint, trying to find a way out into the open world. The facility was like a maze, it was difficult to navigate without help from a map or a memorization. But no matter what, Lilith ran, for her life depended on it.

* * *

Aaron stood in the doorway, where the metal door that was once there had been ripped off by someone or something that had gotten out while he was asleep. He had already noticed the changes to his body, his blue skin, the small spikes, the marking on his left arm reading 448, and most of all the freakish shape of his legs. The boy had done his best to convince himself that this was all just a lucid dream. In the distance, he heard the echo of shouts and… gunfire? Whoever ruined the hinges of the door had certainly got the attention of several people, and Aaron didn't want to stick around to get shot.

He walked, slowly getting more comfortable with his new self. It felt strange, yet it gave him a sense of strength. From a distance, he got a glimpse of 5 adults in white lab coats; all of them were collapsed on the ground. As he moved closer, Aaron could see fresh blood stains on the white fabric, every single one of them were dead. Murdered. At the sight of this, the boy felt sick to his stomach, like he was going to vomit. He averted his eyes away in order to prevent himself from doing it. At that last second, he caught the sight of a familiar woman among the slashed corpses.

_It… couldn't be…_ he thought. The boy prayed that it wasn't who he was thinking of. Taking a quick gasp of air, he turned his head back to the bloodied bodies, and his fear then became a horrifying reality. It was her.

The dead woman was somewhere in her mid forties. Her long red hair blended in with the color of her blood and the blood of the other scientists. The woman's bright blue eyes were staring dead into Aaron's red eyes. It _was_ her, his Aunt, Lilith's mother,

"Evelyn…" he muttered under his breath. Aaron kneeled down beside her, unintentionally covering his knees with blood. He placed his fingers on her still-warm forehead, and closed the woman's eyes. _Out of all places, why would she be here…?_ He wondered. The boy saw a folded piece of paper in Evelyn's pocket, and he pulled it out. He unfolded it, until he heard the startling voice of the thing that had savagely killed his Aunt; he was stopped before he could even start reading. The voice echoed throughout the entire facility.

"WHERE ARE MOM AND DAD?! WHERE'S AARON? WHERE DID YOU TAKE THEM!?" She yelled from so far away. It had to be impossible, first Evelyn, and now this? He feared that it would be his cousin who was caught up in this as well.

"Lilith?" he called out. The sounds of fighting had suddenly stopped, "Lilith… is that you? Stay calm, I'm coming!"

* * *

Dozens of armed hunters lie dead around her. The hunters were like the military force of the project, highly trained in fighting and stealth, but none of them had expected the Hybrid to be more powerful than the scientist's original hypothesis. They were meant to keep in any test subjects within the facilities, and if someone had somehow managed to escape, the Hunters were sent to capture them at all costs. None of them were prepared for this, neither was Lilith. She hadn't expected to use Night Daze so soon, and it destroyed anyone in the perimeters of the attack. The only things that had stopped her from moving on were the abrupt end of the adrenaline rush and the sound of her cousin's voice.

She picked up the sound of running footsteps behind her, and she turned to see the same freakish boy, whose appearance had triggered her frantic escape attempt,

"…Lil'… it happened to you too…?" Aaron asked. Lilith nodded and looked down at the red fluid soaking her feet, and then gazed at the liquid staining her hands,

"I-I left you in that room all alone… I'm sorry…" She apologized and stared at him with scared to death eyes, "I…We… We need to find Mom and Dad!" The girl grabbed Aaron's wrist and tried running with him, but he abruptly stopped the both of them,

"Lilith… your mom… she's-" he paused and felt the dried blood on her claws and hand. His eyes widened, realizing the truth, "I-I bet that she's alright, and so is Uncle Sam." He falsely reassured her. If he told Lilith now, she just might break, " We've got to find a way out of this place,"

He closed his eyes and took a breath, suddenly, he saw flashing blue images race across his mind. These images were showing him the closest exit through traces of aura that the workers of the facility left behind every time they entered and exited the building. He opened his eyes to see a blue aura surrounding him and leaving his body,

"This way!" the duo ran.


	3. Documents and Files

**Alright, so far so good in my opinion. We've got our main not-so-evil looking at the moment antagonist and the somewhat-evil-looking not-as-main antagonist. Anyways, enjoy**

* * *

Documents and Files

A Brunette haired woman was knelt beside a Charmeleon, gently petting him, giving the Pokémon a sense of calm and security. The woman was somewhere in her mid to late twenties, and her large eyes were hazel. Her brown hair was tucked behind her ears and reached down to her shoulders; she wore an orange sweater with a black pencil skirt. The room she was in was well-lit and secure, but there were still needles and medicine bottles on the counters. It was the backroom of a Pokécenter, which at all times would be restricted to trainers. The woman grabbed a needle from the counter and took a blood sample from the Charmeleon, and he obediently refused to stop her from doing so. She placed the sample on a tray. There was a knocking on the door,

"Who is it?" The woman asked kindly.

"You know that it's me, Sandy." An older woman said with a dull tone, "Now open up, good and bad news from Lab Alpha has arrived."

Sandy opened the door for the scientist. Her hair was dirty blonde and cut very short. Her eyes were narrow, yet cunning, with silvery blue irises. Sandy straightened her posture and put on a much more mature and serious voice,

"How about we start off with the bad news, Linda? What is your report?" Sandy asked. Linda took a deep breath and sighed, replying with her painfully bored sounding voice,

"Five experiments died in mid-transformation, again." She opened a folded document, "The Klinklang DNA turned subject 601's bones and flesh mechanical, the change was so drastic the experiment died. The Metagross DNA had the same effect on subject 376. Subject 609 gained an extreme fever from the Chandelure DNA and died. Subject 197's skeletal structure shattered when the Umbreon DNA caused it to appear more like the Pokémon. Finally, subject 475 nearly survived until the Gallade DNA weakened its immune system and it ended up with a deadly fever like Subject 609."

"Well that's not too good, seems like we'll have to improve the injection." The woman calmly reacted, "And the good news?"

"There were originally seven Subjects. Two of them managed to survive."

Sandy's eyes widened in surprise and excitement, "Really? That's a first. Please, you must tell me more about it!" she maintained her joy like a child. Linda rolled her eyes,

"Subject 571 and Subject 448 are still alive right now, but there was… a problem…" The older woman paused, thinking for the right way to say it, "Well, let's just say that we have no idea where they are located, and they've caused nearly 50 casualties to Hunters, Grunts, and Scientists."

Sandy's happiness died out like a weak candlelight, and she returned to the tone she used when greeting Linda, "Oh, I see. I'll need to make orders for the Hunters to retrieve them. Meanwhile, I would like you to prepare this sample for the next Subject." Suddenly, she gasped in realization, "I just had a BRILLIANT idea! If the Subject survives like the other two, I know how we could put it to use after we've done our research on it…" The hazel-eyed woman continued explaining her idea to the other. Linda listened closely, for she had a family bond with the future Subject…

* * *

Lilith and Aaron had stopped to catch their breath, they had been running non-stop for a whole hour, and with their new speed they would likely be several miles away from the facility. There were nothing but trees surrounding them, but it gave them a sense of freedom to be roaming outdoors. The girl slowed her breathing in order to speak clearer,

"We're so screwed… and to think that only yesterday I just wanted a normal summer vacation…" it was apparent that she had recovered from her horribly frightened state, seeing as how she spoke normally, "What the hell is happening anyway? We look like freaks, my fingers are claws, your legs are all bent weird, and even my actions… I can't believe that I-"

"Don't say it," Aaron warned, "I think it would be better if right now we didn't mention-"

"Didn't mention that I killed all those people while trying to get out? Aaron… I just broke a major law multiple times in less than half an hour. How do we NOT mention it?" She glared, "Why are you so calm, anyway?"

"Did I ever say I was calm?" he returned the cold stare, "No. Right now, let's just ask the more simple questions, like what happened and where in the hell are we?" He looked around; there were no signs, no landmarks, nothing but trees and grass. He sighed, "Great…" Aaron looked back at his cousin, and took more notice to the white bandage wrapped around her forehead. He began to wonder if it was a severe injury or not. Without saying a word, he placed his hand on the bandage, but she instantly pulled back and made a short and low growl. It wasn't any sound a normal human could ever make,

"Don't touch it! That hurt!" She exclaimed. If one small touch had hurt that bad, then the injury had to be more than just a big scratch. He pulled his hand away,

"Sorry…"

"…It's alright. Just… don't do it again until it heals…" Lilith looked in her cousin's left hand and saw him holding a folded paper, "What's that?" she pointed to the document. Aaron looked in his hand; he had forgotten that he had it while breaking out,

"I don't know…" He unfolded it, the girl read over his shoulders:

**Subject 475**

**Male Gallade Hybrid**

**Ozias Wheatley**

**Unknown Hometown**

**Died shortly after transformation due to illness**

* * *

**Subject 197**

**Female Umbreon Hybrid**

**Clair Sunder**

**Castelia City**

**Died due to failure in reshaping the skeletal structure**

* * *

**Subject 609**

**Male Chandelure Hybrid**

**Trizark Zachrai **

**Mistralton City**

**Died of illness**

* * *

**Subject 601**

**Male Klinklang Hybrid**

**Anthony Briarwood**

**Driftveil City**

**Died of overly drastic changes to the body**

* * *

**Subject 376**

**Male Metagross Hybrid**

**Alexander Fitzroy **

** Opelucid City**

**Died of overly drastic changes to the body**

* * *

**Subject 448**

**Male Lucario Hybrid**

**Aaron Ernestine**

**Goldenrod City**

**Currently Alive, legs are weakened, would likely recover in time**

* * *

**Subject 571**

**Female Zoroark Hybrid**

**Lilith Ernestine**

**Striaton City**

**Currently Alive, suffered damage to the frontal lobe of the brain**

The document had frightened the two. They both knew that they were part of some sick experiment, and that they weren't the only victims. They could have died, they could have been forgotten just like the other five, but they weren't. The cousins thought the same things. Half Pokémon? Brain damage?

The most difficult question remained unspoken and unanswered…

…Will they ever survive in human society after this?


	4. Day to Dusk

**Well that chapter took a lot longer than I had hoped. My internet was distracting me the entire time, I can't help the fact that there are so many interesting memes and photos. Enjoy my work, because this took me somewhere around 7 hours to finish.**

* * *

Day to Dusk

"Well this is just perfect," Lilith said sarcastically, "Now we're completely lost. What're you trying to do anyways?" she asked. Aaron walked in front of her, leading the way with his eyes closed and a faint blue aura surrounding him.

"I'm part Lucario now, so I might as well put my aura abilities to use. It's how I found the way out of the lab, or whatever it was. I guess that I can use it to track human auras in order to find roads or towns for help." He answered. So far, there weren't any traces of people nearby, only Pokémon auras lingered.

"This is taking too long; I'm just going to run up ahead, alright?" The Zoroark girl bolted off before her cousin could say anything against it. She sped past the trees, swiftly avoiding any of them who stood in her way. It felt easy for her, even if she didn't have the special sensing abilities of Aaron. Lilith didn't know how it worked, but it did. She immediately stopped when there were no longer any trees to dodge. The girl observed her surroundings, seeing that no people or plants were there, only a dirt path that cut through the forest. "Aaron!" she called back to him, "I found our way out of here!"

There was no answer, "Aaron…?" she called again. Nothing. _He'll catch up… sometime…_ she thought. Lilith began to walk in an unknown direction, having absolutely no idea where it would lead. She occasionally looked behind her shoulder to see if he had made it, but he was never there. The girl moved on, hoping to find something. In the distance, she suddenly picked up a glance of something man-made. She immediately sprinted toward it and arrived in a matter of seconds. What stood posted in front of her was a sign:

**Unova Route 10**

**Closed off due to Landslide**

So they were still in Unova, and not too far away from the Pokémon League at the end of Victory Road. Lilith couldn't recall anything about a landslide happening, and considering how many trainers passed through the route every day, it would likely be reported in the news.

"After all the events this morning, running off isn't the best idea you know!" said an annoyed voice. Startled by it, Lilith whizzed around and nearly slashed the Lucario boy before he swiftly jumped back. Seeing who it was, her expression was shocked, but quickly turned into irritation,

"What the hell, Aaron?! I could have killed you!" she warned, "Don't sneak up behind me like that!"

"Hey, who's the one who decided to leave me behind!? Oh that's right, it was you! Thanks a lot by the way; those armed guys back there could have easily find and kill both of us if we were separated!"

"But I still found where we are, didn't I?"

"Yes, but if you had stayed we would have found it anyway with less risks."

"Nothing went wrong either,"

"Whatever, let's just keep going. Arguing is pointless in our current situation." He moved on, "Opelucid City should be up ahead," They remained silent throughout most of the walk,

"…But you were pretty fast, by the way," Aaron admitted. A small smile emerged on Lilith's lips, and in a modest yet still somewhat annoyed tone,

"You weren't too bad either, you know, with the dodging thing."

Even though they haven't met in several years and they were only cousins, the two of them acted more like siblings. Every once in a while, they would have their fights and annoyances with each other, but in the end, they'd always remain friendly like how they were in the beginning. Even if the road to forgiveness is a bit rough, they'd pull through no matter what.

"Hey, Lil'… considering you're now part Zoroark… have you tried using your Illusion ability yet?"

* * *

A young boy leaned against a wall, reading a book explaining the mechanics of Pokeballs. He had hoped to become a Pokémon Trainer sometime in his life, and now that he was 10 years old, that hope could become a reality anytime soon. He had tried to convince his Director (or Matron as they would call them in the west side, or the older side, of the city) that he had the ability to look after his Pokémon and himself. The woman wasn't convinced, and in order to prove it he made himself study Pokémon every day since then.

He was a rather short and very thin boy, standing at only 4'6" feet. His hair was messily cut and blonde with light silver eyes. His clothes consisted of a hand-me-down blue tee shirt and somewhat worn out jeans.

"Excuse me, uh… kid?" said a voice. The boy looked up and saw a girl, much older and taller than he was. He began to get tense and nervous, considering the fact that he had never seen her before. He closed his book,

"Y-yes…?" he asked. The girl had her red hair tied back in a ponytail,

"By any chance do you know if there's a Subway station here? And if there's one here, do you know where it is?" The girl asked. The child nodded,

"Err…yeah. We have one only in this side of the city, I think its south from here and it leads to Nimbasa…"

"Thanks, um… what's your name?"

"Caleb, my name's Caleb."

"Alright, thanks Caleb!" The strange girl ran off to meet up with another boy about her age. Caleb stood there awkwardly, wondering what those two were doing. _Maybe they're trainers,_ he thought,_ judging by their ages I guess they started off a bit late…_

* * *

The duo stood in the subway station, waiting for the train to arrive. From here, they would reach Nimbasa city, and then take another train to Castelia, where they would travel by foot back to Striaton, where Lilith's parents could hopefully help them find a way back to normal. Both of them had a feeling of doubt that anyone would be calm if their new forms were shown off in public. It's not every day you'd see kids who look just like Pokémon.

A screeching noise echoed throughout the tunnel, the train was finally arriving. A robotic voice blared over the intercom,

"The subway arriving from Nimbasa City is currently ready to board."

The people and Pokémon in the train station began to board, taking bags and suitcases along with them on the train. The cousins began to move as well, staying as close to each other as possible to prevent accidental separation. However, it wasn't enough to stop the pushing and shoving of impatient and rushing citizens. Aaron was gradually shoved away from Lilith as they struggled to get on the train themselves. The disguised girl had eventually made it onto the train without him, but she couldn't see him over the crowds of people,

"Aaron!? AARON!?" She called out; "Aar-" was all she could say before the doors suddenly closed without him, "AARON!" Lilith pushed past everyone in her way, trying to get back to the doors. As she took one more step, she found herself tripping over someone else's feet and falling face first into the floor

Suddenly, her vision had gone black and her movement was still. Her forehead throbbed, and she opened her eyes to seeing so many people staring at her in surprise, they were all silent, for no words could really explain who they were looking at. Lilith gazed down at her hand, and saw the dark gray skin and red claw-fingers. Her eyes widened in fear. Naturally, Zoroark's illusions are dissipated if they take any form of physical damage, in her case; she just hit her already wounded forehead on the floor of the train. Before anyone could move, Lilith quickly got up and broke the train door open with Night Slash, and sprinted out of the overcrowded mode of transportation.

"Aaron, RUN!" she shouted out to him. If her illusion was broken, then it would only mean that his disguise would have been ruined as well, "Get out of my way!" she yelled, violently shoving people to the ground in her panicked and frantic run. The others ducked down, fearing that they girl they had just seen could easily hurt them. Lilith ran for her life, knowing that someone would be calling police on her by now. As she dashed up the stairs and into the sunlight, the only thing she could think about was survival.

"Lilith!" The girl jerked her head around and saw her relative running only a few yards behind her, and as she predicted, he returned to his half Lucario appearance. The duo sprinted into an empty alley, Lilith quickly changing both of their appearances into something new as they escaped.

* * *

It was dusk now, and the older western half of Opelucid City remained dark unlike its technologically advanced half of the city on the eastern side. The teenage boy sat in the Pokémon Center, watching the news reports playing on the Television,

**"Now that we're finished with the weather report, a new story has just made the headlines only a few hours ago. In the Eastern Opelucid Subway Station, there were claims from multiple people that two powerful Pokémon without a trainer had attempted to board a train, but had suddenly decided to make a run for it at the last minute. Currently-"**

Aaron turned off the TV before he had to hear any more of the story. _So they think we're only normal Pokémon, huh?_ He thought. Maybe that idea was better for them to believe, so no complicated questions would come up and no one would hunt for them just to receive answers that nobody knew. Right now, they were lucky, being able to remain in the city without any police or reporters chasing them. They had even managed to convince the nurse to allow the two of them to spend the night at the Center.

Lilith, meanwhile, was reading a notice board. She held the document from Lab Alpha in her hands and overlooked the names once more. She read the name, "Alexander Fitzroy," and looked back up at the board, searching for a missing person's poster with the same name. She scanned over all of the posters until she came upon the one she was looking for,

**Alexander Fitzroy, 15 year old boy. 6'3" feet tall, very short black hair, and dark brown eyes. If seen or found, call 303-086-1094 or visit the address 4710 Maple St.**

Alex's family, whoever they were, would forever be left not knowing the fate of him. They'd be left in the dark for god knows how long. It would be cruel to leave them like that. Lilith stayed up, patiently waiting for Aaron to fall asleep, and an hour later when he finally did, she got to work.

The girl took a slip of paper, a pen, and began to write a letter. Once that had been done, she took a flower from the vase on the counter, it was a Lily. She checked on her cousin again just to be sure that he was asleep, and then she left the Pokémon Center, searching for the address given on the poster.

As night became completely dark except for the eastern half of the city, it would have become more difficult to navigate. But for her, she could see perfectly fine through the darkness. Upon arriving at the address on the outer parts of the city, she did nothing but place the Lily and letter on their doorstep. As quickly as Lilith came, she left.

**Fitzroy Family,**

** Your son, Alex, is dead. I wish that I could have saved him; I wish I could have saved all of them. But no matter what, I would have never been able to. It's rude to not tell you in person, but for the sake of all of us, it is best that you are unaware of my real identity. Alex, I bet was a great kid, and just for his sake, remember to celebrate the good moments you shared with him instead of mourning over the bad parts. He wouldn't want to see all of you so depressed.**

** Please, whatever you do, don't try to find me. I would be long gone by the time you read this. Goodbye.**

**-L**

* * *

**I know this question would come up, so I'll answer it for you. Caleb will appear in later chapters, but that's all I'm saying. Now that I've read this over, I feel like I rushed through the story in this part.**


	5. A Loving Mother

**Okay, I personally think that Chapter 3 really sucked. I think I did a lot better with this one on the pacing. Other than that, we got more character development for Caleb. So now I'm thinking that whoever has an actual name in the story should reappear or be mentioned more than once, and whoever is a nameless character would just stay as an extra character that doesn't have a role in the plot. Enjoy:**

* * *

A Loving Mother

There was nothing but blackness, not a single thing could be seen. There was warmth, but the source was nowhere. She didn't care; it was comforting, like she could stay there forever. It was like she could forget all of the problems she once knew and simply rest. But like always, she would have to wake up sooner or later. She had felt something touch her shoulder, and it began to shake. Light moved into the void of darkness and the warmth was lost, but she refused to open her eyes.

"C'mon Lil', we have to get moving soon." Aaron said, trying to shake her awake. He knew that she stayed up later than him, but it couldn't have been too long, right? Lilith groaned, and buried her face into the pillow, completely ignoring him. "Seriously? Get up, we can't be in this city forever." He stated. She sighed into the pillow and rolled over a bit too far, falling off of the small bed that the Pokémon Center had to offer. The red haired girl finally decided to open her eyes,

"Are you alright?" Aaron asked

"Just peachy," Lilith sarcastically remarked, "Now what is it I need to be awake for?"

"We're going to Icirrus City on foot, since taking the subway would be extremely risky considering what happened yesterday."

"Don't remind me of it; let's just get ready to go." As Lilith prepared, Aaron stocked up on Pokémon Repellent at the Market in the Center. They were trying to stay as safe and unseen as possible, the last thing they needed was some random wild Pokémon asking for a fight when they had no Pokémon of their own. As they finished with their preparations, the two of them walked out of the center. The boy held a repel in his hand and was about to spray it, suddenly Lilith grabbed his wrist before he did so,

"We're part Pokémon now, don't you thinking using a repel would be dangerous?" she warned, "On the back it even says to not spray directly at Pokémon!"

"Don't worry; it's not going to be that bad," Aaron sprayed the can, and they both began to cough uncontrollably from the horrible smell it gave off. It was disgusting to them now, in the past, it would have been just fine.

"See!" Lilith coughed harder, "What did I tell you? No wonder Pokémon hate this stuff!" Aaron quickly put the repellent back into the bag.

"Sorry…" he apologized, and she quickly forgave him. The two continued on through the old half of Opelucid City, moving closer to Route 9.

"Hey…" the girl said while walking, "…How do you think both of our parents would react to us? I'm not sure if they would still love us or not…"

"I think… I think that they would do anything to help us out." He gave his opinion. The boy was actually somewhat relieved that they couldn't take the Subway to Nimbasa. It would give him more time to think of what to say when they would make it back to Striaton City, his Aunt wouldn't be there, and Lilith would want to know answers as to why she was gone. Right now, it felt difficult. How could you just tell one of your best childhood friends that they accidentally killed their own mother? And another question came up in his mind, why would Evelyn be at the lab in the first place?

* * *

Caleb was studying from another book, instead this one explained the properties of each known Pokémon type and their disadvantages. He sat on the top of a bunk bed, hiding his other books under the mattress in case one of his roommates would try stealing one of them. He never knew why they would want them, and he never knew because he never asked. To his left was another bunk bed, which belonged to his other two roommates. There were three of them, and they weren't really friends. All of them would become intolerant of another every once in a while, and usually they were forced into forgiveness.

Living in group homes weren't very easy, living in a Foster Home would probably be much nicer. Group homes were like modern day orphanages, but they were never really considered orphanages nowadays. Because of the extremely different times that the west and east side of the city lived in, it would be considered a group home in the east, and an orphanage in the west. The thin boy lived in the much older and western side of the city, where housing was much less expensive due to the slowly crumbling foundations of all the older homes.

A weak knocking sound was coming from behind the door, and Caleb quickly closed his book and hid it behind his back. The doorknob turned and was pushed open. A child, only around 6 years old stood in the doorway looking up at the older boy,

"Caleb, we're gonna play a game and we need four people, but we only have three. Can you come down from there and play?" the child asked. Caleb sighed in relief and took the book out from behind his back,

"I would like to, but I can't. I've still got to study to convince our Director that I can look after myself."

"But you've been saying that all the time now! Why can't you just get out for once?"

"I will get out," The older boy opened his book again, "When I can prove that I can go out on my own, I will get out and go all over the region with my Pokémon. Even if I don't become the Champion, I'll still be out of this city. And I'll prove that even a kid like me can-"

The child already left out of boredom while Caleb gave his little speech,

"So much for that…" he said to himself and proceeded to read. Just as he turned a page, another voice called him from downstairs. He groaned out of slight frustration, being interrupted twice in less than a minute. It was the Director's voice. The Director was the head of the group house, and she alongside her husband looked after 45 parentless children. It was a difficult job, but someone out there had to do it. Caleb closed his book and quickly put it under his mattress along with all the other texts. He climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed and dashed through the hall and down the stairs.

"Yes, ma'am?" he asked politely. Next to the director was another woman, likely in her early thirties. She had short cut hair, which was dirty blonde in color, and had cunning silvery blue eyes. She wore business clothes, a blue dress shirt, black blazer, and a black pencil skirt to match. Behind the unfamiliar woman was a Lunatone, who strangely enough looked as if its eyes were glowing, but Caleb ignored it and guessed that it was only the lighting of the room.

"Take a seat please; we have just wonderful news for you!" The Director said. The boy began to feel anxious yet excited, taking one more glance at the unknown woman,

"This lady here, Ms. Pyrus, is here to adopt you!"

Caleb sat there completely dumbfounded, adoption? He'd never thought that it would ever happen to him, he gave up hope for something like this since he was nearly seven years old. He looked at Ms. Pyrus; his eyes widened and his mouth formed into the largest smile he had ever made. The boy simply couldn't believe it,

"R-Really!? When am I leaving?" he asked, barely containing his excitement,

"You're actually going to leave as soon as you're finished packing. Ms. Pyrus has already filled out the adoption forms and she was already passed the test as a suitable parent. So, just start packing up, say your goodbyes, and you're off to live with your new Mother." The Director kindly smiled. Caleb never really knew what it was like to have a mother. Even thought The Director was a very nice woman and she had the same job as a mother, her love was given out freely, and he always felt like it was never meant for just him.

"I-I'll start packing right away!" Caleb ran up the stairs back into his shared bedroom, and started pulling out his books under the mattress and his hand-me-down clothes out of the drawers. Meanwhile, back downstairs,

"Yes, Sandy, I'm taking him with me right now. Thank you for letting me borrow the Lunatone, by the way," There were noises coming from the phone, "Well if I had tried it without its hypnotizing abilities, that woman would have never let me get my son back," More inaudible noises emerged from the phone, "Kidnapping? You're such a hypocrite; we've been doing things like this for years."

The sound of quick footsteps came from behind Linda,

"He's coming back; I'll have to hang up on you." The woman clicked the "off button" and put the phone back into her pocket. Caleb wore a backpack around his shoulders, every personal possession he had could all fit into one bag, "Are you ready to go?" the boy silently smiled and nodded, "We'll be off then," Linda smiled back. The woman held her son's hand as they walked out of the building. She took him inside her car, and his excitement grew a little more, since he had rarely ever ridden in a car. The boy glanced at the Lunatone once again, and saw that his eyes were no longer had that glowing effect from before.

Meanwhile, back inside the building, the Director had her eyes closed and was rubbing her head. It felt like a sudden horrible headache, like something had hit her in the back of the head. She opened her eyes for a moment, and saw that she was no longer in front of the door. Before she blinked, she was answering the door for a woman she had never met, and right before her eyes, she found herself in another area in the building with a painful headache. The Director had absolutely no idea what had happened. She didn't even know that Caleb was gone… the woman would never see him again…

* * *

**Also, I've realized that I'm a lot better at writing when I'm really tired. I was much more energetic when writing the previous chapter, so it might explain the crapiness of it.**


	6. Deceived Hero

**Alright, I finished this at like, 2 AM because I stayed up with my Sister watching Supernatural. I don't have much I want to say before you start reading, so just, well, start reading. Please. Good lord I am tired...**

* * *

Deceived Hero

Linda Pyrus took the boy to Lacunosa Town. It was a beautiful place to live, but the woman didn't own a home there. She thought that it would be better if they stayed in an old town that Caleb would be comfortable in, since he had lived in the old part of Opelucid City for his whole life. She parked the car in front of a tall building, with a sign in front of the doors saying **"Lacunosa Hotel"**

They both left the car and Linda escorted her son in. He had felt a bit confused as to why they would be here. He, of course, would have expected her to live in a house like most people would. Without asking his questions, Caleb followed her into their hotel room and took off his backpack. He left it on the floor, and a realization came to his mind. Now that he had calmed down from the excitement earlier, he now saw the one problem in being adopted. He had been planning to become a Pokémon Trainer for so long, and it would be rude to leave for a journey right after someone had gone through the trouble of giving him a new home, even if that home had to be a Hotel Room.

"Um… Ms. Pyrus- err, Mom, are we living here? Like a home?" The boy asked. Linda shook her head,

"No. Our home is somewhere else, but this is the best place to tell you something important."

"Why here? This place isn't very private…"

"But it is close to a place that we will have to visit soon. Before I get ahead of us, I should tell you something else, first." She said. Caleb braced himself for the surprise,

"I am actually your biological mother," Linda said. The boy gasped and stared with utter confusion, and before he could bombard her with all of his sudden questions, she explained herself. "You see, you were born when I wasn't old or mature enough to take care of the both of us. Your grandparents wouldn't support us, and I had no choice but to give you up to a group home. If only I was more responsible, I could have kept you with me." She told him. Caleb stared silently in shock and awe, slowly starting to see the family resemblance. They both had silver eyes, only hers had more blue, and they both had blonde, or a variant, of blonde hair. They were similar.

"But… why didn't The Director say anything about this?"

"I couldn't let her know. Once I had given you to them, I had to sign an agreement saying that I couldn't take you back in the future. In order to get you back, I had to use Lunatone's powers to trick her into letting me have you."

"You really love me, that much?"

"I always had. But I did it for more than just that. You, Caleb, have a much greater purpose for everyone." The boy listened intently,

"I am part of a group of scientists who are studying genetics. There was a dispute between us while we were studying the relation of Pokémon and Human genes, and several other scientists left to start their own illegal experiments." She paused for a moment, "We'll have to discuss this subject somewhere else; it is a top secret. We'll have to leave in order to discuss this."

* * *

The facility was cold and the walls were made of cement. Every turn, security cameras were watching. Men and Women walked around dressed in white coats, bulletproof vests, or jumpsuits depending on their role at the facility. The Hunters would wear the vests, the Grunts would wear the jumpsuits, and the Scientist would wear the coats. As the two of them walked, Linda continued to explain,

"The experiments that the Rogues performed were horrifying. They had attempted multiple times to hybridize innocent people with Pokémon DNA. All of their attempts had failed and the victims died, up until now. Recently, they have succeeded in making two Hybrids, but both of them are extremely dangerous. When they were changed, they immediately went berserk and inflicted major damage, killing about 50 or so people in their path. These experiments are now wandering out by themselves, and one could only guess how many people they could hurt."

"How would I even be able to help? I don't have any special powers…"

"Not yet, you don't. This is where you step in. We need to alter you like the Rogues did, and make sure we do it even better.

"W-What!?" Caleb became nervous, "W-Why would you want me to end up like them? What if-"

"Calm down," Linda interrupted, "We're studying a cure currently, so you can change back to normal whenever you're ready. We need you to become like them because we need them to trust you. If they find someone like themselves, the two of them would easily let their guard down around that person, which will be you. Then once you've done your part, we will capture them and help them. Their fate, and the fate of other innocents, is up to you."

The boy silenced himself, trying to keep his worries and anxieties blocked off. The mother and son finally reached their destination in the facility, a mutation room where subjects were injected with enhanced DNA. Linda led him in and sat the boy on the table. She picked up a needle, containing sedative, and inserted the clear liquid into his blood stream. In a matter of minutes, Caleb was already out like a light. The woman turned her head toward a tray on top of a table. The tray held only one syringe, labeled 005; it was the Charmeleon DNA that the head of the project herself extracted. Linda grabbed the needle from the tray, and with her other hand, held out her son's arm and injected the liquid into his shoulder.

The woman left the room, and proceeded to watch the process continue from behind a window. A slightly younger woman walked up next to her,

"Sandy, I thought you'd never come." Linda said

"Why would I want to miss something like this? We have to record every little change in the subject; this will have to be interesting. How did you manage to convince him to do this willingly?"

"I told him most of the truth of our history together, but about the project, nearly everything was a lie. I had to say things that would make him feel like he would be a superhero, and it easily worked, you know how sweet and naïve children are."

Caleb's transformation had begun. First, he began to uncomfortably shift a little in his sleep, and his actions became more animated as the process moved forward. First, the pigmentation in his blonde faded into a vermillion color. The changes began to affect his skin, and patches of orange scales slowly began to appear on his skin, until the scales grew to painfully replace it. He was like an orange lizard in a human shape. On the top of his head, formed a hard growth from his skull, and it was bright red in color. A short horn protruded from the back of the growth, just like the horn on a Charmeleon. The growth acted like a helmet. His canine teeth grew slightly, and were just barely visible with his closed mouth. Finally, his spine lengthened at an unnaturally fast rate, he screamed the whole time his tail came in. His transformation came to its end, and he remained motionless on the table.

"So… we lost another one…" Sandy sighed. The boy stayed still for several moments, and all of the sudden, a flame on the tip of his tail roared to life. He started breathing normally again, but still lay asleep. The hazel eyed woman behind the window smiled,

"Looks like the subject had it in him all along." She turned her attention to Caleb's mother, "I want you to write down every observation you made. And once you believe you've done enough research, use a Pokémon that knows Teleport to take him to wherever Subjects 571 and 448 might be when he awakes." Sandy began to walk away, and gave off one last order, "When the subjects are re-captured, remember to call Sam Ernestine. I have a feeling he is looking forward to seeing them sometime soon."


	7. More than Just Us

**That took a lot longer than I had hoped (thanks a lot homework) and this came up a day later than what I was anticipating for. Sorry if I made any of you wait. Anyway, we've got what a couple of you were hoping for. So, enjoy:**

* * *

More than Just Us

Now that summer had started, Icirrus City no longer had that cold air that stays around for the rest of the year. Their large amount of overflowing ponds were no longer frozen over, it was a nice temperature for a change. However, there wouldn't be too many days with the sun out. During the summer, the city would be pouring rainwater for months, again causing some overflowing.

Two teenagers were lucky that today was a sunny day; the rain would be an annoying inconvenience. The sun was falling into the west and the sky was darkening with the arrival of night. The cousins had managed to convince the Pokémon Center nurse that they were Pokémon Trainers, so that she would allow them to stay for the night. As they were setting out what they would need for the night, the girl held the Repel in her hand and asked some questions,

"So if this thing now smells horrible to us, what other kind of objects would be changed? You don't suppose we can be caught in Pokeballs now, do you?"

"I doubt it that we can be caught like that. We still have some human in us, so the Pokeball probably won't do anything. What about things like the Gems that are used in battles?" Aaron asked,

"I think that would probably work. But we'd have to actually try it just to be sure." Lilith answered, "Also, are we limited to four moves like normal Pokémon, or can we just learn all of them without forgetting one of them?" Aaron shrugged,

"I would like to try it out, but definitely not here. Tomorrow, when we're in Twist Mountain or Route 7 we could experiment a little." He said. The boy had finished his work quickly, since there wasn't much work to be done. He started to walk out of the door, "I'm going to head out for a bit, do you wanna come with me?" he asked. Lilith shook her head,

"Nah, I've gotta check on something."

"Well… suit yourself."

As soon as he left the room, the girl scanned the room quickly, having become a bit paranoid ever since their incident in Opelucid City. She had waited several minutes until she was sure that Aaron was outside of the Pokémon Center. She then stood up and grabbed onto the cold doorknob, twisting it clockwise, and pushing it open. Lilith looked down the hall a bit nervously, and once she had seen that nobody was walking around, she walked into the girl's bathroom.

She had wanted to see this since that morning they woke up in their strange forms. Her head injury, she wasn't sure if she was supposed to unwrap it yet. The girl was afraid of what she might see if she tried to look at it in the mirror, but at the same time she wanted to see how bad it really was. She wondered how much the damage would affect herself over time; she believed that she was lucky that it wasn't severe enough to make her brain-dead.

Lilith observed her surroundings once more, luckily it was empty. Using her reflection as a guide, she cautiously grabbed onto the end of the bandage and started unraveling the white strip around her forehead. The more it unwrapped, the easier she could see the stain of her blood marked on the bandage. Becoming more afraid, her hand started to shake, but she continued to do it anyway. Finally she had reached the end of it.

All she saw on her forehead was a massive scar, stretching from one side of her face all the way to the other. It wasn't bleeding, but there were scabs scattered around the healing wound. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She expected it to be dripping with the red fluid, but it was only healing up. Judging by the size of the scar, Lilith knew that she would have it for the rest of her life, and if there was some way that the hybridization could be reversed, the scar would always remind her of it.

Reminders weren't a good thing in her current situation. Like Aaron said before, it would be best if they didn't mention what had occurred in the strange facility. Those people, she wasn't sure what had really overcome her when she had attacked. Normally, she would have just screamed and made a run for it. But she attacked them. _Killed them_. The feeling of remorse and regret didn't come to her until her cousin had come to her rescue. It was such a conflicting feeling. The people she killed, from what the two of them knew, those people were evil. From what they knew, those people had just ruined their lives. Yet she felt horrible after hurting them, as if they were innocent. Lilith wasn't sure what to think about it anymore.

The girl focused back on her scar and tried to wash off the bloodstain on the bandage with the sink water, but it only left the white strip soaked and still stained. Realizing this, she simply threw it into the trash. She would probably have to explain why it wasn't wrapped around her forehead when Aaron comes back from whatever he was doing. Lilith walked out of the restroom and looked at the door of the Pokémon Center, leading to the outside world. She had hoped that he would comeback sometime soon; they had to stick together after all.

She walked back down the hall and held on to the doorknob, about to twist it. Suddenly, a sound of collapsing supplies came from the Janitor's closet. She believed that it was just her paranoia getting a little worse. She pushed her door open and before she walked in, a very silent moaning sound came from the Janitor's Closet. Lilith looked around again, and left her doorway in order to investigate the sounds.

The door luckily wasn't locked, and with slight hesitation, she turned the handle and opened the door. What lay behind that door was certainly nothing she had prepared herself for.

It was a boy, only around nine or ten years old. His skin looked like it was a reddish-orange. It wasn't an orange like a horrible spray tan, but a genuine orange, and it looked like it had somewhat of a scaly texture. His hair was vermillion and messily cut, as if he had tried cutting it by himself. His eyes were a darkish blue. The boy's clothes were loose, like they were hand-me-down clothes. His most notable feature, were the strange helmet like growth on the top of his head and the tail that protruded from his spine. At the tip of the tail, a flame burned, but he was not burned by it.

Lilith gasped and stepped aback. The sight of the boy had taken a while for her mind to process. He looked like some sort of half lizard with a burning tail. Wait, a burning tail? There were only three Pokémon in existence that had the same tail: Charmander, Charmeleon, and Charizard, all of which came from the same evolutionary tree. Her mind suddenly clicked, and immediately she warped her illusions to disguise the hybrid boy as well. She grabbed his shoulder and tried to shake him out of his trance; finally he snapped out of it and let Lilith take him back to the room she and Aaron shared.

The boy was unsure of what had just happened. One minute, he was in Lab Beta, near the Giant Chasm north of Lacunosa town, and suddenly he found himself in a Janitors closet, awoken by a red haired girl with a large scar on her forehead. Lilith immediately closed the doors so that no one could spy or overhear the two.

"Kid…" She said, the boy didn't respond, "Hey, kid! Are you alright?"

The child stopped taking in his surroundings and looked back at the somewhat familiar girl. He knew he had seen her somewhere, but he wasn't sure where or when,

"I-I'm alright… where am I?"

"You're in the Pokémon Center in Icirrus City. Who are you? How did you get in that closet?"

"My name is… C-Caleb. Caleb Pyrus, that's my name. About the closet, I don't really know either. And… who are you…?"

"My name is Lilith Ernestine," She said with a nervous yet excited tone, "You and me, we're alike. I thought Aaron and I were the only ones…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll show you." The image of the girl had broken and shattered like a mirror, and as every shard touched the ground, it vanished into a dark purple mist. The same thing had happened to Caleb, revealing his reddish orange scales and burning tail. Lilith's dark grey skin had come up over her broken illusion, along with her dark red hair tied back, and the red markings around her eyes and mouth. The young boy looked in shock; he had realized who she was. Linda had previously warned him about her before he found himself in the Pokémon Center. The girl was someone to be careful around.

Before the Zoroark girl could ask another question, the sound of running footsteps became louder in the hallway outside. Suddenly, the door swung open and was closed just as quickly by a teenager with shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was confused to see that she had broken her illusion, revealing her true form, and then he saw the much younger boy who stood next to her,

"What the… who… when… W-Who is this kid?" he asked, stuttering horribly. Lilith jumped up enthusiastically and touched his shoulder,

"Aaron, he's like us. We're not the only ones! He's part Charmander or Charmeleon or something!"

"Definitely Charmeleon," he corrected her. He could tell what the child was, judging by the waves his aura gave off. "Who is he? How did he get here?"

"His name is Caleb. I found him in the Janitor's closet, but neither of us knows how he ended up in there. I actually didn't find him too long ago." She paused for a moment, "Oh, wait! He needs to see your real form; we're all the same, so it wouldn't hurt!" The illusion covering Aaron shattered, revealing his blue skin, the three spikes on his chest and hands, and his freakishly bent legs.

The Lucario boy wasn't as enthusiastic as his cousin. The boy he stared at was only a child, four years younger than the both of them. He couldn't believe that whoever had done this horrible thing to him and Lilith would do such a thing to someone who was so young. He felt worried, what if more start showing up? Then what would happen?


End file.
